1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a networked data projecting system, a projector, and a content projecting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a meeting at an office, it is common to project documents onto a screen to allow participants of the meetings to view the documents. It is also a known technology to allow the participants to obtain the projected documents by accessing an external server storing the documents, and display the obtained documents on personal computers (PCs) placed in front of the participants.
In the descriptions below, a person performing a presentation at a meeting is referred to as a “presenter”, and other participants of the meeting are referred to as an “audience”. In a technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-290605, a presenter stores a document used for a presentation in a server. At an external place (e.g., an office of a client), the presenter accesses the server using a mobile terminal including a projector, retrieves the document from the server, and projects the document to perform a presentation before the audience. The presenter gives the audience access key information for accessing the server, and thereby allows the audience to obtain the document used for the presentation from the server.
With the technology disclosed in JP2002-290605, however, the audience needs to obtain the access key information and manually enter the obtained access key information in PCs, for example, to obtain the document from the server. Accordingly, it is troublesome for the audience to perform such manual operations during a presentation. Also, for the audience visiting the place where the presentation is being performed, it may not be practical to obtain the document from the server due to network limitations or restrictions.